Naruto di zaman edo?
by RyuujiKirishima
Summary: Hari yang seharusnya normal berubah disaat murid pindahan misterius yang entah kenapa mengenal Naruto datang, terbangun dari tidurnya dikelas Naruto malah terjebak di zaman edo dan orang orang disana memiliki nama dan wajah seperti yang ia kenal dimasa depan. Bisakah Naruto kembali? Dan apa Shion ada hubungannya dengan kejadian ini?


**DISCLAIMER : Naruto bukan punya author**

 **WARNING : OOC DAN MUNGKIN TYPO DIMANA MANA**

 **Happy Reading**

 **Fic by Euclidz**

 **.**

 **Prolouge**

Pagi ini seperti hari hari biasannya, orang orang dari segala usia bangun pagi untuk melakukan rutinitas nya sehari hari. Setidaknya tidak untuk yang satu ini

Tokoh utama kita, Naruto Namikaze masih tertidur dengan sangat amat lelap di kamarnya. Suara alarm terus berdering dengan kencang tapi tetap tidak membangunkan nya meski alarm itu berada tepat disamping nya

BRAK!

Pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dengan keras dan menampilkan seorang wanita cantik berambut merah dengan raut muka cukup menyeramkan. Wanita itu adalah Kushina (Uzumaki) Namikaze, ibu dari Naruto

Kushina berjalan mendekati Naruto lalu menjewer telinga anaknya itu lalu berteriak "BANGUN PEMALAS!"

Naruto terbangun dan dengan reflek menutupi kedua telinganya karena kaget, memang alarm terbaik adalah ibu sendiri "iya iya, aku sudah bangun kok"

"pergi mandi lalu sarapan, Naruko baru saja berangkat tadi"

Tanpa menjawab, Naruto turun dari kasur lalu segera pergi menuju kamar mandi. Setelah Naruto keluar dari kamar, Kushina berjalan kembali menuju ruang makan

 **.**

 **TIMESKIP**

 **.**

Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju sekolah, terlalu santai malah. Bukan berarti ia malas tapi memang jam masuk masih sekitar 30 menit lagi dan jarak dari rumahnya menuju sekolah hanya sekitar 10 menit

Naruto adalah seorang pemuda biasa, tidak pintar atau bodoh, punya banyak teman tapi sayang masih jomblo, dan juga bukan murid berandalan ataupun teladan

"Yo Naruto" sapa seseorang sambil menepuk pundak Naruto

Orang itu adalah Kiba Inuzuka, seorang pemuda pecinta anjing yang terkadanh nekat membawa anjing ke sekolah. Unik memang dan secara ajaib dia tidak pernah ketahuan membawa anjing ke sekolah oleh guru

"Bangun kesiangan lagi eh"

Naruto mendengus saat mendengar itu "kesiangan darimana nya saat jam masuk masih sekitar 30 menit lagi dan rumahku sangat dekat dengan sekolah"

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja" balas Kiba "oh hei, apa kau sudah dengar kalau kelas kita kedatangan murid baru? Kudengar dia seoranh cewek cantik"

Naruto menepuk pundak Kiba "kiba, kutahu kalau kau ini seorang jones yang mesum. Tapi jangan sampai melakukan hal yang aneh aneh pada nya ya" ledek Naruto yang suksed dihadiahi sebuah jitakan lembut penuh cinta dari Kiba

"Sialan, berkacalah pada diri sendiri"

Naruto membalas jitakan dari kiba "itu sakit sialan"

Disaat Kiba akan membalad jitakan dari Naruto, sebuah mobil hitam men klakson mereka untuk minggir karena mereka menghalangi jalan. Mereka berdua kemudian memberi jalan pada mobil itu

"Mobil siapa itu? Rasanya aku belum pernah melihat mobil itu" Tanya Naruto

"Murid pindahan mungkin, kudengar murid pindahan itu orang kaya" balad Kiba yang dilanjutkan sebuah gonggongan kecil

"Kiba" Naruto menatap Kiba dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan "dari dulu aku penasaran kenapa kau tidak pernah ketahuan membawa akamaru ke sekolah"

"Itu rahasia kantor" balad Kiba dengan sangat enteng dan sama sekali tidak menjelaskan apapun

 **.**

 **TIMEKIP**

 **.**

Naruto kini tengah duduk dibangkunya sambil mendengarkan musik dari hp nya menggunakan earphone sambil memandangi pemandangan dilusr jendela sampai tiba tiba

Tak lama Kiba datang lalu mencabut salah satu earphone yang digunakan oleh Naruto "Kakashi sensei masih belum datang rupanya"

"Kau seperti tidak tahu saja dia gimana" balas Naruto dengan malas, Kakashi sensei memang terkenal dengab keseringan nya dalam terlambat

Tapi tak lama seorang pria paruh baya berambut perak dengan gaya rambut unik dan mengenakan masker berjalan memasuki kelas diikuti oleh seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang pucat dan bermata ungu

Pria itu bernama Kakashi Hatake, seorang guru sejarah sekaligus walikelas dari kelas 2-B ini

"Baillah anak anak, kembali ketempat masing masing dan kau perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka" kata Kakashi

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu mengambil spidol dan mulai menulis nama nya di papan tulis "namaku Shion Nishimura, salam kenal semuanya"

"Itu saja? Baiklah kau duduk dibelakang Namikaze. Namikaze angkat tanganmu"

"Tidak perlu sensei, aku tahu dia yang mana" balas Shion. Ia berjalan menuju bangku yang dimaksud, disaat didekat Naruto ia sedikit membungkuk lalu berbisik "kita bertemu lagi Naruto kun" lalh kembali berjalan dan duduk dibangkunya

"huh?" Naruto yang bingung dengan cepat berbalik kebelakang "apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang dihadiahi lemparsn penghapus oleh Kakashi

"Namikaze pelajaran akan dimulai!" kata Kakashi dengan tegas

Naruto berbalik kedepan sambil mengusap ngusap kepalanya yang terkena lemparan penghapus

"Baiklah, buka halaman 60"

Pelajaran kemudian dimulai tapi entah kenapa rasanya kedua mata Naruto terada begitu berat. Ia tidak pernah tidur disaat pelajaran sedang berlangsung sebelumnya

Tak kuat menahan rasa kantuk, Naruto membenamkan dirinya lalu kemudian tertidur dengan pulas, sangat pulas

.

Suara teriakan dimama manaz bau hanyir yang menyengat dan suhu yang entah kenapa menjadi cukup panas membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya

Tapi sayang, bukan kelas yang ia dapati disaat bangun tidur tapi sebuah rumah terbuat dari kayu dan kini tengah terbakar

Dengan panik Naruto segera keluar rumah itu lalu melihat sebuah pemandangan mengerikan dimana banyak orang orang dibantai oleh orang orang yang terlihat seperti prajurit di zaman edo

"Disana masih ada orang, bunuh dia!" seorang pria tua yang terlihat tangguh memberikan komando untuk menyerangn Naruto

"huh? Dimana ini? Ah ya aku paham, aku sedang bermimpi karena tidur ditengah pelajaran"

Seorang prajurit berlari kearah Naruto dengan membawa katana lalu menyerang Naruto dengan niat membunuhnya

Entah kenapa Naruto merasa akan bahaya jiks tidak menghindar, meskipun berhasil menghindar ia masih terkena tebasan di lengannya

Saat darah mengalir keluar ditempat Naruto diserang tadi, Naruto kini benar benar panik sekarang

"tu-tunggu, tolong jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi sekarang" kata Naruto dengan panik, tapi sayang tidak didengar oleh orang itu dan kembali menyerang Naruto yang terpojok

Tapi tiba tiba saia proa itu ambruk dan menampilkan seorang berpakaian seperti ninja yang sepertinya menyelamatkan nya

"sial aku terlambat, tapi syukurlah masih ada yang selamat" kata orang itu

"Suara ini, kau Kiba kan?"

.

 **TBC**

 **Haii, author kembali setelah satu tahun lebih menenggrlamkan diri di dunia roleplaye**

 **Maafkan author yang bukannya lanjut fic baru tapi malah buat baru, tapi bukan berarti fic itu ga dilanjut ya**

 **Jadi mohon bersabar karena chapter selanjutnya fic 7 days for life lagi dikerjain lagi dari awal karena data nya sempet ilang**

 **Mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk fic kali ini ya, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya**


End file.
